


窺

by Cuerno_0



Category: all青峰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuerno_0/pseuds/Cuerno_0
Summary: 是「一點點」mtv來的靈感，很雷慎入。
Kudos: 1





	窺

**Author's Note:**

> 雙性。ooc。

他过着被窥探的生活。

其实不是没想过把墙上的洞封上，但自从感受过那违心的快感之后他实在是没有勇气把它封上。

久而久之这已经成为了日常。

起床，吃沙拉，看电脑，看书，他过着和普通人看似没什么区别的生活。

他的脸始终红红的，即使这么久了，面对被窥探这件事他还是感到害羞，害怕却也快乐。

洞口处用不停歇的，赤裸裸的目光，在无形中刺激着他独居的寂寞感。

越这样他就越发觉身下难受极了。

他忍不住背着洞口扯下一截裤子，露出一节白嫩细致的肉体，腿根还在发着抖，他就伸手去抚摸自己的私处，一下一下隔着内裤薄薄的布料安慰着。

他显然紧张极了，手扶在桌上不停地颤，一次又一次地回头偷看洞口处，露出微红的眼尾，生理性地撅起挺翘的臀部，能看到底下隐约的小缝与湿了一片的内裤。

他发出性信号般地带着哭腔呜咽两声，纤细的腰肢拖动着双腿使劲抽动了几下，只是被偷窥着自慰就小喷了一回。

洞口外传来的目光如触电般地让他腿软得不行，明明手都已经离开身下了，却因为被窥探的压迫感刺激得放出余潮，直接从内裤边缘溢出，顺着大腿内侧晶莹剔透地滚落。

他羞得不敢回头，赶紧随便抹了抹腿上羞耻的痕迹。裤子就半挂着，他还没提就走到桌子旁边的墙上趴了过去——湿透的内裤就这么贴在他的皮肤上，也没有要脱的意思，身体的腰线与臀线随着动作的原因显得更加色情了。

他又微微撅高了一些臀部，腿根湿湿软软着没办法伸直，好似被外面的目光在持续强暴似的，不断地有余潮滑落到腿间。

洞口直直地对着他湿得滴水的内裤底部，不得不说他真是心机很重。

大概是听到了破窗而入的声音，他害怕地回头望了一下墙那头的人，眼泪噼里啪啦地往下掉。

进来的只有一人，他毫不客气地猛扒掉青峰的内裤，用手狠狠地从他的私处从头摸到尾。

青峰似乎整个人突然被刷上了一层粉色，屁股狠狠往上挺——像发了情的母猫般敏感。

身下明明就一直地在流着潮水，可他自从有人进来后就一直乖顺得要死，只缩在墙上不停地哭喘着。只要身后的人没有要做的意思，他就不要求。

滑腻的入口只被摸了一次就微微涨起一圈，随着汁水的流出而羞涩地收缩，臀部早已翘到了一个不可思议的弧度，身前可爱的柱身也随之直直挺立着。

那人不急，一次一次地抚摸他，他就永远吃这一套地一次次跟着抖动，还是没出声索求。

突然之间那人猛地把他压倒在墙上，直接用力地顶进他的体内。

刚刚的忍耐与突如其来的快感让他一下子哭叫出声，腰根虚挂在空中不停地抽搐，人轻抚他身前的龟头，他就颤抖两下射出一滩白来。

越来越重的力道让青峰快承受不住了，他逃跑似的挣脱开人的控制，也不知在想什么地跑去桌子上，蹲着缩到墙边——裤子都没穿，热液滴滴答答地弄湿掉了桌上的书本。

直到看到青峰正脸才发现他哭得有多凶，红肿的好看的双眼与鼻尖疯狂地流着泪与鼻涕，像极了受了欺负的猫咪般蹲在桌上，又不敢反抗，只好委屈又怪怪地，有些害怕和慌乱地炸了毛地蜷着过度敏感的身体。

他显然被操得累坏了，已经潮吹了许多次，现在都还没停下流水。

那人也爬到桌上，青筋暴起外露的器官让青峰慌张地偏过目光，腿却被情欲刺激得瞬间软下来，跌坐到了桌面上。

“这么想要啊？”

那人抬手去顺顺他的猫毛，帮他抹了抹全是泪的脸，觉得哭红了眼的小叔叔可爱得不行。

“怎么哭得比你的身下还凶啊？”

调侃的语气狠狠地刺激着吴青峰的自尊心，他哭得更凶了，花唇抖着抖着又喷出一大波水来。

他确实是哭惨了，等模糊不清的视线清晰一些后，才又感受到来自洞口那群锋利赤裸的，色情的目光。

他这次真的有些防线崩溃了，几乎是生理地拿手挡住不停流水的地方，不给人看那漂亮的女穴。

“挡什么啊，都被看光几次啦？”

那人的声音是很温柔的，可吴青峰却又一种被瞬间扒光使劲猥亵的感觉，一下子又哭出了声。

可他太乖了，完全不敢反抗人过来扒开他小胳膊都手，软软地看起来超好欺负。

感受着外面打手枪与喧杂的声音，他非常的焦躁不安，羞耻到一动也不敢动，直接被人抱起来放在身上猛做一顿，就又断断续续哭叫着高潮了好几次。

他整个人都要脱水了，没被扒开的上衣完全湿透，纤细的大腿耷拉在人身上，完全没停过地在颤抖。

只有这种时候他才会意识到自己真的不年轻了，喘气都喘不上来了，唱起歌来绝美的声音全剩下嘶哑的哭吟，和自己的小穴一样的虚弱。

人把爱液全部放进青峰的体内才肯离开来，那令他羞耻到脸红的巨大水声停止后，墙外打飞机选手们的喘息就显得格外的明显了。

桌上全是浑浊不堪的湿迹，吴青峰完全没力气动任何一下了，被人放躺在桌上哭着昏过去。

那人没打招呼就离开了房间，嘴里还小声嘀咕着这三十八岁可真绝。

猫咪瘫软在桌上，颤抖的全身没有一处不释放着快乐的性信号。


End file.
